Vehicles, such as natural-gas powered vehicles, typically require the use of fuel tanks under certain pressure or temperature requirements. The fuel tanks can be mounted on the vehicle. Side-mounted compressed gas tanks are rigidly mounted to a vehicle chassis in a complicated and lengthy procedure that requires the removal of the vehicle from the assembly line. Such techniques for mounting a fuel systems onto vehicles are often very time consuming and costly.